


【盾冬/stucky】一个“吸血鬼”的脑洞

by Lilian0627



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Marvel Universe, Sidekicks, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian0627/pseuds/Lilian0627
Summary: 因为不会写文，所以只有脑洞，就当小短文看看吧，见谅，感谢…一个关于二战时期的，史蒂夫不小心被咬变成吸血鬼，然后把巴基这样那样后恢复原样的，无责任脑洞…是小助手巴基哦.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	【盾冬/stucky】一个“吸血鬼”的脑洞

【一个脑洞】——

◆ 1945年二月初，比利时，巴斯托涅，同盟军军队中被发现混入了吸血鬼（漫画原剧情）

◆ 一次调查中，史蒂夫和巴基被吸血鬼士兵围攻，史蒂夫不小心被吸血鬼咬了一口（被感染）

◆ 勉强解决掉这一批吸血鬼士兵，巴基扶着受伤的史蒂夫回到军营处理伤口，史蒂夫和巴基都无法确定史蒂夫被咬那一口是否会感染，于是史蒂夫拜托巴基今晚看着他

◆ 两人为了避免史蒂夫感染后可能给军队带来威胁，于是独自进入军营不远处的一片森林，找到一个小山洞，决定今晚待在这里

◆ 巴基很担心史蒂夫所以一刻不停的盯着史蒂夫，史蒂夫虽然感觉有点不自在，但为了两人的安全着想也只得作罢

◆ 为了缓解压抑的气氛，一向活泼话多的巴基开始自顾自的说话逗史蒂夫

◆ 两人聊着聊着就到了后半夜，可史蒂夫依然健康如初，就在巴基打算再次查看史蒂夫的伤口的时候，史蒂夫突然向巴基扑了过来，一把将巴基按在了地上

◆ 史蒂夫吸血鬼化了，而夜晚的吸血鬼力量极其强大，巴基怎么挣扎都挣不开

◆ 史蒂夫虽然吸血鬼化了，但脑子依旧清醒，只是过于渴望鲜血而无法抵抗这股欲望，所以条件反射的扑向了巴基

◆ 史蒂夫一边跟自我意识作斗争，一边提醒巴基离自己远一点（你把人家按着人家怎么跑啦！）

◆ 巴基脑子里一片混乱想不出办法，看着史蒂夫渴血挣扎难过的样子，一下就心软了，心想就算被吸一点血也不会死，那就让史蒂夫吸点血好了

◆ 史蒂夫一开始极其不同意巴基的做法，但意识越来越模糊之后，半推半就的就扒了巴基的衣服，一口咬在巴基的脖子上

◆ 吸血鬼吸血嘛……就，吸着吸着……就硬♂了……还从脖子吸到了大腿内侧，把巴基的火也挑起来了

◆ 巴基被吸血吸得晕晕乎乎的，只觉得下腹部越来越热，某个地方越来越涨，哼哼唧唧的就开始呻吟起来，还往史蒂夫身上蹭

◆ 两个人一个吸着血一个蹭来蹭去，搞到后来擦枪走火就睡了

◆ 第二天醒来，史蒂夫看着自己怀里被弄得一塌糊涂的巴基，脑子直接当机，不过意外的吸血鬼病毒似乎消失了，自己恢复了正常

◆ 后遗症就是，巴基不知道为什么开始定期发情，史蒂夫只能亲力亲为解决这个问题（反正你俩互相喜欢）

◆ 脑完即写完，正文是不会有的，哪位太太有兴趣可以把脑洞拿走

◆ 我就是想看史蒂夫花式睡小助手


End file.
